Just a Sad Song
by XxFarAwayLovexX
Summary: Elsa, A 17 year old just found out about her heart condition. She was living with a disease that would end up taking her life. She only had one school year left to live, and she was going to live it well. That one day in school changed her life. Jack Frost gave her his number. Will he be able to make her live the life she truly deserved, or will it end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Jelsa fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it! And please do realize this is my first, so show me lots of support!**

CHAPTER 1:

Just A Sad Song

POV Elsa

She sighed as she woke up. Another school day. She then felt a familiar pain creep into her chest. This time it wasn't as bad. She had a heart disease causing her heart to fail. She would often have heart attacks, that she's lucky to survive. The doctor said it had no cure and that she would die by the end of the school year. Her parents and her sister would try their best to help her get through with it. At school many knew about it but wouldn't comfort her or think of it being serious. She sighed in relief as the pain faded away. Mostly pains would stir in her chest, If they got severe they would normally turn into a heart attack, which shes lucky to survive. She then walked towards her closet. She picked out a t-shirt that was light blue and faded to white towards the bottom of it. This was her favorite shirt. She then slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans that had holes in them. She then slipped on her pair of black sneakers, and put her platinum blonde hair into the normal braid that hung off of her shoulder. She then grabbed her bag and headed down stairs.

"Good morning!" Anna chirped despite the sadness that shown in her eyes. Her death could happen any day now so she lived it like it was her last. She smiled to her sister and hugged her.

"Good morning Anna!" She replied smiling. Her mother and father were smiling. Then her mother walked over to her, her eyes teary despite her smile. Her smile faded. Her mother then hugged her as her mother cried. "Mother please don't cry!" She begged her own eyes tearing up. Most morning were spent in tears. After her mother found out the news she was upset and depressed, fearing that my death could come any minute. Her mother then pulled away wiping her tears.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry..." She sighed wiping her tears. "I'm just so concerned and worried is all" Her mother stated. She smiled reassuringly.

"Its ok...I can tell when its going to happen...Don't worry I will tell you when I know for sure" She stated sadly. Her mother smiled and hugged her. Then she kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure you will...Now go say goodbye to your father before you leave" She stated in a much brighter tone. She smiled then walked over to her father. She hugged him before he kissed her forehead as well.

"Be good" He stated smiling. She nodded then turned to Anna.

"All ready sis?" She asked. Her sister nodded and the two sisters walked out of the house, and continued on to school.

POV Jack

He sighed grumpily when he woke up. He hated school! Thank god it was his last year and it was already the middle of the school year. He wore his normal clothes and walked out the door saying goodbye to his parents. As he walked down the road he noticed two girls. One with strawberry hair, that was in two braids, The other had platinum blonde hair that was braided and hung over her shoulder. The arendelle sisters, he thought. He always found Elsa pretty and attractive. But he never payed much attention to her sister, Only her. Just then he heard Anna, Elsa's sister, Shriek. She was holding up her sister, While Elsa clutched her chest in pain. Worry and concern began to creep into him. He wondered if he should go over there and help. He walked a little more closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"Elsa!" Anna shreiked as Elsa began gasping for air and yelping in pain. Worry and concern gripped him. He watched as concern and worry caused him to stop. "Elsa are you ok?!" Anna shreiked again. Her sister nodded.

"I'm fine..." Elsa replied painfully. Her sister was still concerned and he could see that she was holding back tears.

"Elsa you don't have to go today! If its to much just stay home! The school knows why...They'll understand, and I could bring home your schoolwork!" Anna tried persuading. What does the school know? Hell, He didn't even know! Elsa only shook her head.

"No...I want to see my friends" Elsa answered. Anna nodded reluctantly then continued. He followed behind them. Soon they arrived at the school 10 minutes early. Anna and Elsa then went to the office with many other students. Oh yea new schedule pick up. He followed them. He walked up to the desk.

"Jack Frost" He stated. Then they pulled out his schedule and gave it to him. He looked at it. He sighed and went to homeroom. When he walked in he saw the Arendelle sisters sitting next to each other, Elsa still looked like she was pain. She was clutching her chest and her breathing was shallow. He was worried and concerned.

"Elsa please! You don't have to be here!" Anna tried to persuade. Elsa only shook her head.

"Anna please...I want to see my friends today" Elsa said quietly her eyes tearing up. A tear rolled down her cheek. Anna then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. She then turned back to her sister.

"Elsa I'm sorry...Please stop crying it will only make it worse and you know it" Anna said quietly. Elsa nodded and wiped her tears. Elsa then looked up at him and he quickly turned away, feeling a blush creeping on his face. Just then the bell rang. Anna hugged Elsa tightly and they separate from each other. He then walked to his first class, language. When he walked in he sat down in a random seat. He then looked up to see Elsa walk in. She sat two seats away from him. The final bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"All right everyone up! Assigned seating in this class!" Mrs. Tooth exclaimed. He sighed and got up to the front. She began naming off kids to be seated. "Jack Frost..." She called and he sat down. "Elsa Arendelle..." She called again. Elsa was sitting next to him. He noticed that she was beginning to tear up again. He sighed quietly to himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, feeling worried. He loved her ever since 5th grade, and hated to see her in tears. She looked up, Her blue eyes nothing but worry and fear. She nodded blushing slightly and a small, faint, smile appeared on her lips. She then turned back to the front of the class. He then wrote down his number on a piece of paper and sat it next to her. She looked over at him confused as a small blush crept into her cheeks. "Text me if you want to talk about it" He whispered smiling, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled blushing.

"Okay..." She whispered smiling. He turned to the front stealing glances at her, seeing that she was still blushing slightly. He smiled beginning to daydream about how much he loved her.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Every chapter will be about two POVS, maybe more! But it all depends on where I stop each POV...Anyways I hope you liked it! Please support my new Fan fic, I would really appreaciate it! Thx~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another Chapter! :D I was really happy with the 3 comments, 1 follow, and 1 favotite! I know it isnt much but I just started and it makes me feel happy that you enjoy my writing! Now, this chapter is only 1 pov, and thats Elsa's only because her pov is so long and it has a lot of the story to it, so I will only post this one pov! Anyways, Enjoy this chapter as always! :)**

POV Elsa

The butterflies in her stomach flapped rapidly when she heard the teacher say her name. Her seat was right next to Jack Frost's. They boy she loved since 5th grade. Her thoughts on him became blocked by the same painful feelings threating her again. Her eyes began to tear up remembering what the doctor had told her.

_"Im so sorry to tell you this, but you are suffering a heart disease that has no cure" The doctor stated. The room fell silent with shock and sadness. _

"How long will it last?" I choked out tears already rolling down my cheeks. Thats when the doctors' eyes watered up.

"The disease last forever...But you wont" The doctor choked out. My heart nearly stopped. I wont last? I began sobbing as my mother hugged me. Anna had began sobbing as well.

"What do you mean?!" My father had asked upset.

"Its means that the disease will cause heart attacks, rarely though, But you will experience chest pains daily, and by the end of the school year, it would have caused an infection, killing you" The doctor stated.

Tears were threating their way out. Just then she heard a voice that made the butterflies flap even harder.

"Are you okay?" She heard a familiar but gentle voice. She looked over to stare into the deep blue eyes of Jack Frost. A small blush appeared on her face and she faintly smiled. She nodded then turned back to the front. Just then she felt something hit her elbow softly. She looked down confused. She then began to blush when she seen it was Jack's number. She then turned to him confused, but also blushing. "Text me if you want to talk about it" He whispered. She smiled blushing.

"Okay..." She whispered back. He smiled back at her turning to the front, Causing the flapping even harder. She loved the crooked grin he would always wear. And his infamous smirk made her heart beat faster then ever. She loved him for a long time but never really knew how to admit it. Ever since she found out about the disease that was consuming her, He was forgotten, and now that this was her last year to live, she was going to live it well. The school day went by pretty fast. It turned out that she had Jack in four of her classes. She smiled at the thought. She waited for Anna. Her sister soon walked out excitedly.

"Elsa!" Her sister squealed bouncing on her feet.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"I met a guy!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" She asked.

"His name is Kristoff!" She squealed. Good. She knew Kristoff pretty well. They were good freinds.

"Good, Hes a good choice of a guy" She stated smiling. She felt a blush creep onto her face when she recieved a text from Jack.

**J: Hey how was your day?**

She could feel Anna's curious stare burn into her.

"Who texted you?" Anna asked curious.

"A boy..." She stated shyly blushing madly. Anna gasped excitedly.

"A boy!" She squealed, catching the attention of some. She glared at her sister smiling.

"Shut it will you!" She hissed smiling. Anna only giggled smiling.

"Whats his name?" Anna asked.

"Jack Frost..." She stated smiling at the thought of him. Anna squealed much quieter.

"Thats wonderful sis! You have a new freind!" Anna said smiling as they began walking home. She nodded and texted him back.

**_E: Good, What about yours? _**

J: Pretty good, Also I wanted to ask you something...

E: What is it?

J: Um...You probally won't do it so nevermind...

_E: Come on tell me! Please!_

J: Ok...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out today...

She felt the butterflies begin to flap again.

**_E: Sure! I would love to, I just gotta tell my parents though...What time and where? _**

J: :) Text me when you get home and we'll go from there :)

_E: Okay :)_

She almost squealed out loud, her heart pounding, threating to explode any second. Anna looked at her smiling.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, giggling at her sister.

"Me and Jack are hanging out today!" She squealed. Her sister squealed as well.

"That great!" Anna squealed excitedly. "My sister finally going out on a date!" She added smiling. She blushed deeply at her second comment.

"We are not going out on a date!" She hissed smiling. Anna looked at her smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She blushed even deeper.

"Yes!" She said smiling. Anna only giggle, Locking their arms together as they walked back home. They finally made it back to the house talking and giggling. Her mother and father smiled at them.

"Hello girls how was your day?" Their mother asked.

"Good!" Elsa piped up. Which was something she wouldn't do. Her mother and father eyed each other then her smiling.

"Let me guess you met a guy?" Her mother asked smiling. Elsa blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe..." She said smiling pulling out her phone. Her mother rolled her eyes smiling.

"Whats his name, and how long have you known him for?" Her father spoke up. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"His name is Jack Frost, and I've known him since 5th grade" She stated smiling at her father. He smiled approval.

"Okay, Just making sure" He replied. She nodded.

"Were hanging out today...Speaking of which I gotta text him about that!" She said excitedly and went into the living room.

**_E: Hey Im home!_**

J: Great! Now, Do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to walk?

_E: How far do you live?_

J: About a block away from your house

_E: Okay, I'll walk there, or do you want to walk over here?_

J: I'll walk over there :) I'll be there in about 5 mins

_E: Okay! :)_

She sighed happily to herself smiling. Oh how I love you Jack Frost! She thought.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) There will bemore to come, and I plan on making the ending a happy one (Dont worry the ending is no time soon!) Also Im working on where im going to fit the others in this story so it might be a little while before I update, do to story planning and school! Also I plan on adding another story! It is Jelsa, but before I do that I may re-write it and clean it up! Anyways, Look forward to more chapters! Thank you for your reveiws they help alot! :) Thx~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I am so thankful for the small amount of reviews, favs, and follows right now! It makes me happy knowing that you like my story, However I want to see more reveiws and Ideas. That way I know what you like and how the story is unfolding. Also if you have any Ideas for this story, please share them! Also, This chapter is like the last one however it is Jack's pov! So without further notice Enjoy the story! :)**

POV Jack

He smiled to himself when he realized he was blushing the whole time he was texting Elsa. He decided to be freinds with her since she looked kind of lonely. He then went down stairs and slipped on his shoes. He then began walking to Elsa's house. He loved her ever snice they met in 5th grade. We knew each other but never really talked. He seen her house at the end of the street and smiled. But his smiled faded when he remembered what happened this morning. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and he wanted to know why. But he smiled when he remembered that they were passing notes durring 3rd hour. He smiled at the thought of having her in four of his classes. He then walked up to the door and knocked. A second later Anna opened it. She smiled when she seen him.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled. A second later Elsa popped up beside Anna. She then turned around, and was talking to her parents. She then turned back and stepped out smiling. "Becareful!" Anna called as we walked down the sidewalk.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked breaking the silence. I could see her blush, causing me to a little. His heart was starting to pound at the thought of them hanging out.

"Nothing really, I mean there isn't mu-" She shrugged then stopped mid sentence. Her eyes began to fill with sadness. Worry and guilt filled him and he stopped walking.

"Hey, Whats wrong?" He asked her, as her eyes began to fill with tears. She looked up, a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped trying to comfort her. She looked like she was going to break down in sadness.

"I need to tell you something..." She whispered. He nodded and she lead him to the park in sadness and silence. We then sat on some rocks. Tears were already starting to roll down her cheek. He then did something that caused both of their hearts to pound. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Concern and worry filling him at her depressed sight. She sniffed then wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath despite her tears still flowing.

"This year I found out...That I was diagnois with a heart disease that..." She stopped as more tears fell. His heart sank at her news. The love of his life had a heart disease. She sniffed and continued. "Caused chest pains daily, And if the pains got bad it would result in a...Heart attack..." She began crying but continued. "I've had two heart attacks so far, that im lucky to survive...But the doctor said, that it would have spread into an infection..." She sobbed. My heart sank at her news and I immeadiately hug her, suprising us both, He could see a faint blush on her cheeks, One forming on his own. "And they said that I would be dead by the end of the school year due to the infection!" She cried. His heart shattered like broken glass. He didn't want her to die! He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close while she cried.

"I wish you would have told me before, So I would have more time to be your freind..." He whispered to her. She looked up and he wiped her tears. She smiled to him and hugged him.

"I know...Im sorry I didn't" She whispered back. He smiled and he felt a blush creeping onto his face. He hugged her a bit tighter, but not to tight to hurt her. Just then he saw something a few feet away. An ice cream stand! Perfect! Then maybe he could ask her out! He blushed at the thought and was daydreaming. Just then Elsa pulled away knocking him back into reality. She wiped her reamaing tears. "I thought that since your my freind, I should tell you" She whispered. He smiled and unwrapped from her.

"Freind or not you still should've told me" He told her sadly, but kept his plan hidden. She looked down towards the ground, sadness lingering in her pale, blue, eyes. He tried really hard not to smile at his plan. He then sighed quitely to himself when he heard her sniff, signaling that she was crying again. "Hey look at me..." He said softly. She looked up her eyes glossed with tears. "Its doesn't matter if you should have told me before..." He continued. She stilled looked upset. "But what does matter is that your here now" He added, giving her a small smile. She smiled faintly. He then wiped her tears. He wrapped her in another hug. He smiled to himself quickly when he pulled away. She wiped her reamining tears. He then grabbed her hand, suprising her a little. "Follow me I want to get you something!" He said smiling, trying to hide his amusement. She smiled and rolled her eyes. He could see a her blushing a little, causing him too. He then stopped in front of the ice cream stand. He turned to her.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asked when he began to pull out his wallet. He smiled.

"Im buying us Ice cream, What flavor do you want?" He asked smiling. He could see her blush. She then tried urging him not to buy her any.

"Jack you don't have to!" She insisted. He shook his head smiling.

"But I want to..." He said smiling. He could see her blush again.

"Jack put your money away, You don't have to waste your money on me" She stated calmly, or what she thought was calm, although she was blushing badly. He smiled.

"But I want to..." He stated shyly, him starting to blush. "So...uh what flavor do you want?" He asked smiling.

"Strawberry..." She stated blushing madly while smiling. He then got the two Ice creams and handed Elsa the strawberry one. He then walked her over to the bench and they began to eat. As they ate he built up the courage to break the silence that fell.

"So um Elsa..." He began. She looked up with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yea..." She replied smiling slightly. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I really don't know how to say this, but, I really like you and...I was wondering if I could take you on a date?" He said blushing. He seen her blush and smile.

"Yes you can take me out on a date Jack" She smiled, blushing. His heart lept with joy. "And I like you too..." She added blushing. He looked up at her smiling, slightly blushing. She then turned her head and the next thing he knew he was staring into her beautiful, ocean like eyes. She smiled. "So when would you like to take me out on a date?" She asked smiling.

"Hmm...Tommorrow night?" He stated. She smiled.

"Sounds good" She replied.

"I'll pick you up at eight tommorrow night" He laughed. She smiled and laughed.

"Ok...See you then!" She stated. She went to get up but he grabbed her wrist gentally. She turned around confused. He blushed.

"I'll walk you home...If thats ok with you" He stated blushing. She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Yes you can..." She laughed. He got up and put an arm around her as he walked her back to her house. They finally reach her house. She turned to face him before entering. "I had fun today..." She stated smiling.

"I did too..." He replied blushing a little. Silence fell around them as he stared into her beautiful ocean eyes. She then let out a sigh breaking the silence.

"Well I'll see you tommorrow then!" She smiled.

"Okay...See you then!" He replied smiling. She then entered her house. He then walked back to his house, Elsa clear in his thoughts. Oh Elsa one day you will be mine, and I will be yours, Just me and you against the world.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? :) Also I hope you liked the last part, That part made me fangirl a bit lol Anyways, The next chapter will be their date :) And I will be featuring some of the other characters! I also plan on making the next chapter two povs! I dont know yet but we'll see what unfolds. Ok now that the important stuff is out of the way, Please tell me what you think of this! And I want to hear some Ideas, Because Im a little stumped right now, But please tell me any Ideas you may have! Well that is all for today! Look forward to the next chapter as always! Thx~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I apologize for the wait, but I have been sick and I was a little stumped but I got the chapter in! And guess what?! It is two POVS! :D This may be my longest chapter yet, But there Are more to come and I want to thank barlowbabes for the Wedding Idea, I will use it since it sounds like a good plan! :) Also major thing! Im cutting back on the characters! I will not have flynn, rapunzel, merida, hiccup, or the gaurdians! I will have only tooth and kristoff included! Anyways now that is out of the way enjoy the chapter!**

POV Elsa

She closed the door after Jack left. She sighed dreamily. Finally! Her dream came true! All she could ever dream of was going on a date with Jack! And now that was finally coming true! She got up and ran upstairs, as a questioning Anna walked into the room. She went upstairs and locked her door happily. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Anna asked. She then unlocked her door and pulled Anna in. "Oh! Ok I take that you are ok?" Anna said confusingly. Elsa squealed in happiness.

"Oh I'm more than ok! I'm so happy!" Elsa squealed, Causing Anna to smile.

"And why is that?" Anna asked eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Because Jack asked me out on a date!" Elsa squealed. Anna's eyes lit up happily.

"Really!?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded grinning. "Well then what are we waiting for! Pick out an outfit sis!" Anna added squealing.

"Ok! But I don't know what to wear! Or what were even doing!" Elsa replied squealing. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Text him then!" She told her sister. Elsa nodded and pulled out her phone.

**_E: Hey, What are we doing tomorrow night, so I know what to wear..._**

She waited excitedly. It didn't take long for her phone to vibrate a response.

**J: I can't tell you what were doing, Its a surprise, But wear something nice :) **

She smiled at the text. She could feel Anna peering over her shoulder to see.

**_E: Okay fine :) _**

"Awwe! You two are the cutest ever!" Anna squealed.

"Oh shut it!" Elsa exclaimed, punching her in the shoulder playfully. Anna giggled then clapped her hands.

"Ok outfit picking!" She exclaimed. She rolled her eyes smiling at her enthusiastic sister.

"Anna! Its tomorrow night!" Elsa exclaimed laughing as her sister went through her closet.

"Exactly! That's why we gotta do it tonight, because if we do it tomorrow then we'll take to long!" Anna exclaimed, Her voice muffled as she dug deeper into my closet for a dress. She rolled her eyes agreeing. Just then she heard Anna exclaim. "I found it!" Anna exclaimed coming out of my closet with a strapless, light blue dress, that had a silver glittery chest. I loved it! I stared in awe at the dress.

"I love it!" I squealed. My sister smiled and giggled.

"I knew you would!" Anna squealed. Anna was right, I would love this dress! Oh Jack Frost if only you knew how much I loved you!

POV Jack

He smiled as he finished texting Elsa. He wished she knew how much he loved her, Then their worlds would be perfect. He got up off of his bed and decided to buy something for Elsa. He grabbed his keys and drove off to the jewelry store. Knowing Elsa for most of his life, He knew she loved winter and considering it was fall, He decided to get her a snowflake necklace. As he searched the necklaces he finally saw it. It was the perfect snowflake necklace. It was silver and in the center of the snowflake it held an Aquamarine gem, As so did the 6 points. It was perfect. He then went back home and layed down for the night, Elsa invading every single thought. She was perfect, Just like the snowflake necklace. The next day he got ready. Wearing his black tux. He looked at the time. It was 7:55. Perfect! It only takes him 2 minutes to get over there by vehicle. No reason to be early! He grabbed his keys and some white roses he bought her, and drove to Elsa's house. He got out of his car and knocked on the door. A second later Anna opened the door. She smiled at me and gestured me inside. I walk in smiling. Her parents were at the bottom of the stairs smiling at me.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out. Just a second later Elsa walked into view, And she was gorgeous. She wore a strapless, long sky blue dress that had a sky blue body belt, and a glittery chest. Her hair was in her signature braid, and she had blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She looked absolutely beautiful. She walked down elegantly smiling at me. She then walked over to her parents and gave them a hug.

"My baby is growing!" Her mother squealed, tears lining her eyes. Then she gave her sister Anna a hug and walked over to me blushing slightly. She said her goodbyes to her parents, sister and walked down the sidewalk with me her arm linked with mine. Just before we get into the car I pull out the roses.

"These are for you!" I say smiling, handing her the white roses. She gasps in delight, smiles, Then blushes in embarrassment. It was so adorable, He thought!

"Awwe thank you!" She smiled hugging him in surprise. He blushed in embarrassment and hugged back. They unfolded and he opened the car door open for her.

"For you!" He said laughing. She smirked and got in. Once he got in he started the car. An awkward silence fell but it broke quickly when Elsa asked something.

"Is this dress to much?" She asked suddenly, looking worried. He smirked at her question. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"No of course not! And besides that would be the best you could wear for tonight!" He added smiling. She blushed.

"Ok, But can you tell me wear were going now?" She asked impatiently. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I want it to be a surprise but how can it when you want to know?" He said teasingly smirking. She huffed smiling.

"Fine...But will it be long until we get there?" She sighed. He smirked when he pulled up to the place. Northern Lights. The most expensive restaurant in the city.

"Were already here!" He exclaimed getting out and opening the door for her. Her eyes stared in astonishment.

"Jack...Ho-How Di- You-" She stuttered astonished at his choice. He cut her off.

"You don't worry about that, You only worry about how much fun your going to have!" He said smiling. She nodded shyly, blushing. "My dear lady!" He exclaimed in a mocking royal voice holding out his arm for her to link with. She giggled then playfully slapped me, but linked arms.

"Stop! Your embarrassing me!" She giggled blushing, as people stared at them in delight at the young love. I laugh and wave at some of them.

"Is that how you treat your loyal man?" He questioned in a mocking hurt, royal voice. She laughed and leaned onto his shoulder smiling. He then went in and got the table. He then got orders taken. As the night went on the two talked and got to know each other more then ever. Before they finished eating he remembered the snowflake necklace he had gotten her. "Oh Elsa, I almost forgot but I got you something!" He exclaimed digging into his pocket for the necklace.

"Jack please! You already got me roses, Took me to the most expensive restaurant in the city, I can't possibly accept it!" She exclaimed in shock, but happiness.

"But I wanted to do all this for you..." He stated with pure sincerity, setting the necklace box down on the table. She smiled and gasped when she opened the box. He could tears lining in her eyes. It made him blush a little. "Do you like it?" He asked. She took the necklace out gazed at it, with such happiness. She smiled greatly, then hugged him.

"I love it..." She stated happily. He smiled and the two left. When he got back to her house he walked her to the front door. Before she entered she turned to him.

"So did you have fun on our date?" He asked smiling. She smiled. gazing at her necklace, that was now around her neck.

"I did Jack, I truly did" She smiled. She then looked thoughtful about something. "Jack?..." She asked.

"Yea?" He asked

"Why did you do all this for me tonight?" She asked her ocean like eyes gazing into his royal blue ones.

"Isn't it obvious?" He stated smiling. "I love you..." He added with sincerity and blushed a little. She looked shocked but smiled.

"You...do?" She asked. He smiled in response. He was then gazing into her eyes when he leaned in. She didn't lean away, but in and like that their lips collided perfectly together. He deepened this kiss with passion and so did she. Everything felt like it was perfect. He now had his hands around her wait and her hands were around his neck. He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Jack Frost"

**A/N: Hey my dear readers! I hope you liked the chapter! Thank yo ufor the 1o reviews, 8 follows, 6 favorites! I am really happy with that amount even though it isnt much! Anyways, please share any ideas for what could happen next becuase im a little stumped on ideas, I have a few but im trying to work them into the story, But please reveiw, favorite, and follow! Thx~ **

**Elsa's dress in this chapter: **

. 

**Elsa's snowflake necklace:**

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=65861376


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating lately! I've been busy with school work and marching band rehearls and so on! Anyways! I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and I have a list of possiable ideas for this story! Im so excited to continuing writing this one and applying the ideas to make the story more exciting! So without a further a do! Chapter 5!**

POV Elsa

"I love you too, Jack Frost" She whispered to him. This very moment, was the best she had ever lived. He took her out on a date, and kissed her! After she pulled away from him, she just felt as if she had to admit her feelings as well.

"Do you now?" Jack said starting to smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrasment.

"Hmm maybe..." I reply, as we stay in this position.

"Well, wether you love me or not, I will always love you, Always" Jack smirked. I smiled as I felt my cheeks burn. This time I leaned and kissed him, shocking him a little.

"I will always love you Jack, I always have..." I tell him in return. He then pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Wait, You always _have_?" He ask in shock. I smile and nod. He then smiles like an idiot and it was adorable.

"Okay good so have I" He stated smiling, pulling me into another kiss. I let out a giggle before my lips reach his. We pull away again, after a few moments. I smile when he looks into my eyes. His royal blue eyes are like a night sky. He then rests his forehead against mine. "Elsa..." He whispers.

"Yes?" I whisper in return.

"Do you want to be the love of my life?" He asked in low whisper. I felt my heart leap into the heighest heights' of joy when he said that. Now it was my turn to smile like an idiot.

"Yes, I would love to be the love of your life, Because your going to be mine" I whisper in return. He smiles then pulls me into a kiss. Just then the door opens and we hear someone gasp in shock. We pull away in shock, and I look over to see Anna with a flushed face. Mine and Jack's face goes read from embarrasment.

"So...Um your night went well?" Anna asked. Me and Jack look at each other, our faces relax and we smile. He then pulls me closer to him.

"Yea you could say that" Jack states then we kiss again.

"Ok! But stop kissing!" She interupts. We pull away and he lets go of me. I turn to face him.

"So I will see you tommorrow then at school?" I ask. He smiles and nodds.

"You sure will!" He replys. I smile then give him a small peck on the lips.

"Alright see you then, Love you!" I exclaim as he walks down the sidewalk back to his car. He turns around and smiles.

"Love you too!" He says then blows me a kiss. It made my heart flutter with joy when he did that. Anna then pulled me in the door.

"What was that all about!" She squeals in excitement. I don't answer because my heart is in the clouds and Im day dreaming about Jack.

"Uh hello!" Anna yells moving her hand in front of my face. I still don't repond. "Wake up!" Anna yells then slaps me, knocking me into reality. I blush when I realize what happened.

"Thanks..." I say for slapping me.

"Your welcome, Now tell me what happened!" Anna replied smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Anna please, Im very tired...Can I go to bed?" I ask. She shakes her head then sees something. She gasp at something.

"Elsa where did you get that necklace!" Anna gasped in awe at her jewlary. Realizing what it was she too, gazed down at her necklace.

"Oh! Jack got it for me!" I say smiling at it. She still gaps at it.

"Awwee!" She says. "Wait so are you guys totatly together?" She ask. I smile and nodd.

"We are...He loves me and I love him" I simply say then head upstairs. Anna follows me, asking me questions. I ignore and shove her out of my room. I sigh as I lay down and go to sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night feeling the saim pains crawl into my chest. I clutch my chest trying to ease my breathing. It gets worse and I'm on the verge of tears. I then manage to scream out my sisters name in pain.

"Anna!" I scream out in pain. Tears flew from eyes as the pain worsens. I then realize what is happening. Im having a heart attack. Then as soon as my sister barges through the door, everything goes black. When I wake up im in a room with bright lights and I can barely hear. But all I manage to hear is people panicking. Im then finally able to see after my vision clears and my hearing is audiable.

"Elsa!" My mother screeches as she sees that im awake. She hugs me crying.

"Mom...What happened?" I ask confused.

"You had another heart attack..." She says, tears still rolling down her cheek. I see Anna and my father on the other side of the room, both of them were crying. Why? Why would my family be crying if im awake?

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enojoyed chapeter 5! I hope you liked the cliffhanger ;) Please, please review! Im not getting many reviews lately and I wanna hear from so new people! (No offense my fellow followers and reveiwers ;) ) Im hoping to have chapter 6 done really soon and I noticed that this chapter is only 1 pov and i apologize. I think you should expect between 1 & 2 povs per chapter (Mostly 1) But the main reason their 1 povs is because of how I make the story. If there is something important in 1 pov then I will only post that 1 pov and reveal the next thing in the next pov! So thats how the chapters will work! Anyways please favorite, follow, and reveiw! Thx~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Im so sorry for not updating lately! I've been super busy with marching band performances and school work! I hoped to get this chapter done sooner but I got it all done today! (Even though it was pain and I still got homework to do xP) Anyways! I want to thank you all for reviewing! Almost 20 reviews! :D Also I want to thank barlowbabes, and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for reviewing and staying with me through out the story! I really appreciate it! Also this chapter is extremely short because I got done in 1 day! So its not my best, but on the bright side I did manage not 2, but 3! Short povs! :D LOL anyways enjoy the story!**

POV Jack (Haha switched povs! xP Cuz last pov was cliffhanger? ._. Ima shut it now)

I wake up the next morning since it was school. am. I look at the time. 7:31 am. Good I didn't sleep in. School didn't start till 8. I got up and got dressed then headed down stairs. I then left eager to see Elsa at school today. Once I'm inside the school I look for Elsa. I don't see her anywhere. I sigh when the bell rings. I get up and head to first hour. It was now 4th hour and I haven't seen Elsa all day today and I'm worried something happened. As I'm sitting in 4th hour boredly, and worried, the phone rings. The teacher answers it quickly and hangs up. He then looks at me.

"Jack Frost your leaving..." He says then returns back to his computer. I'm shocked but I don't object. As I walk out of school I see my mom parked in the parking lot. Once I get in the car I notice that she's crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She was talking on the phone to somebody. Then she hands me the phone with a sad look. He takes without question. "Hello?" I ask.

"Jack?" I hear the most sweetest, but upset voice ever. It was Elsa's.

"Elsa!?" He replied back shocked. He felt his heart quicken when he could hear her sniffling in the background. "Elsa what's wrong?" He asked.

"Please...You need to come..." She whispered into the phone then hung up. He felt his heart stop at the end of the phone call. He handed the phone back to his mother numbly.

"We need to go, _now_" He stated. His mother nodded and drove off. They finally reached the hospital, receiving a text from Elsa stating to go there, with her room number. He and his mother approached the desk.

"Elsa Arendelle" His mother stated wiping away her tears.

"Room 206" The lady behind the desk replied. With that they set off when they finally found Elsa's room he felt numb and worried. He then slowly opened the door to reveal Elsa sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

POV Elsa

I sat on the bed crying my failing heart out. I just found out that the next heart attack I have will kill me and I should expect another heart attack soon. I felt lost and heart broken. How was I going to tell Jack? Will he be ok when I pass? I continued to cry and my mother, sister, and father tried to calm me down but it didn't help. I just want to be wrapped in Jack's arms right now, To make me feel safe and get rid of my troubles. Just then the door opened and I see a worried Jack standing there. I felt even more heart broken. I cried even harder at the the thought of telling him.

"Elsa?" He walked up to me worried and sat next to me sadly. His mother and my family left the room. He then wrapped me in a hug. I felt safe and my heart started to beat a little faster at our contact. "Elsa love, What's wrong?" He asked again, kissing my head. I felt a little bit better but then I remembered the news I had to tell him. I then unwrapped from him and wiped my eyes and gazed into his royal blue eyes. I took a deep breath despite my tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"I wasn't in school today because I had..." I started then broke down into sobs. Jack embraced me in a hug caringly. "I had another heart attack during the night, and..." I continue despite my sobs that racked my body. "The next one I have, which will be soon, will end up killing me..." I sob. Jack hugs me even tighter. I then turn and bury my face in his shoulder. He hugs me tightly.

"I wish I could take away your disease..." He whispered to me. I hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to die..." I cry. He then unfolds from me.

"Its ok to be afraid..." He whispers. I cry harder. I don't want to leave without him.

"I don't want to leave without you..." I sob. He hugs me tighter. He unfolds from me and I can see his eyes are watery.

"You don't worry about me..." He tells me gently.

"But I love you..." I reply tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you too..." He whispers then kisses me. I felt my world stop. All the wrongs go right, the downs go ups, and I feel happy. He smiles when he sees that my tears have stopped. "That's better..." He says then grabs hold of my hands. "Listen snowflake...Don't let something bad ruin your day, because you may never live it again" He tells me. I nod and smile. I love him for all he is and for helping me get through this. I smile and he pulls me in for a hug. I love him so much.

POV Jack

I smile when I get her tears to stop. Her news broke my heart and almost made me cry. She told me she had another heart attack during the night and the next one she has, which won't be long, will end up killing her. I felt so heart broken, that I wanted to cry myself. But I needed to stay strong for Elsa. After I got her calmed down her family and my mom came back in. We sat and talked. Then the nurses came in and said that Elsa could go home. Me and Elsa had to part sadly. When I reached home I pulled out my phone and began texting Elsa.

**J: Hey snowflake!**

_E: Hey! _

J: How are you feeling?

_E: I'm fine now_

J: Okay good, also I wanted to ask you something!

_E:_ _What is it?_

J: I wanted to know if you would like to go on another date? :)

_E: I would love to!_

J: Great! I will pick you up tomorrow at 6! Wear something comfy!

_E: K, Love you!_

J: Love you too!

I smiled to myself after we finished texting. I couldn't wait to take her on another date.

**A/N: Hey! I plan on updating again soon because marching band practice is canceled for tomorrow! :D (I have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays) So I will have more time to update now! (Hopefully!) But I hoped you like that little thing in the first pov ;) Extremely short I know! But I got in all in one day so its not the best! But sadly this story is only going to be about 10 chapters! But don't worry because I have another in store for you! Also I have a question for you readers! **

**(May sound stupid xP) Question: DO you like the warriors series as in the cat one, Because I have a pre written story that I can post for you to read! So let me know if you read that series or like it, so I can determine if Im going to post it or not! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 6, but yes this story is going to be about 10 chapters long! Most likely 10 but expect 10-15 chapters long! So with that please look forward to the next update and please answer my question above! Thx~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I really am guys! :( I feel bad, but anyways I managed to upload a very short chapter! Anyways I have some new plans with this story and I have a feeling you will love this! Ok so sadly I am only going to make this 10 chapters! But please don't cry your eyes out because I have something very exciting in store for you! And I will not tell you! ^-^ (Cuz I'm mean like that ;D) LOL anyways please enjoy this very short chapter ._. But I promise you something even better is coming for you! :D But now that that is out of the way please enjoy the very short chapter 7! **

POV Elsa

I giggled after Jack and I finished texting. It made me feel better that he wanted to take me out on another date and still love me when Im gone. Though the news still upset me a bit, I was excited for tomorrows date. I then decide to call Anna up to my room, knowing that she would like to help.

"Anna!" I yell. I silently count down from three in my head. _Three, Two, One_. Then Anna burst through my door panting.

"Omg Elsa are you ok?!" She asked gasping. I sit there on my bed giggling at her. She only smirks at me annoyed slightly.

"Actually I'm just fine!" I exclaim bursting into laughter. Anna frowns.

"Its not funny Elsa! I thought you were in pain or needed help!" Anna fumes. I only continue to laugh. She then begins to storm out of my room.

"Wait! I do need your help!" I exclaim jumping off my bed. She turns around smiling.

"Okay, what for?" She asks.

"Jack asked me out on another date, its tomorrow night" I say smiling. Anna instantly brightens up, knowing where this was heading. She then burst into giggle then opens up my closet. She turns to me before going in.

"What did he say to where?" She asked me.

"He said to wear something comfortable" I stated, trying to think of possible ideas of where we were going. She nodded then dove into my closet. I sat on my bed waiting for her. Then she came out carrying a pair of light blue sweat pants and a pale light blue shirt. I smiled at the choice.

"So will this work?" She asks. I smiled.

"Yes it will" I reply. She giggles then gives me the clothes. She then smirks about something.

"Dinners almost done!" She yelps excitedly. "Last one down there, doesn't eat!" She squeals then bolts out my door. I follow her, fast on her heels. We both then trip on the stairs and slide the rest the way down, laughing. Our parents hurriedly come to the stairs worried.

"Are you two ok?" Our mother asks worried. Were to busy giggling to answer. They just walk away seeing we were just fine. We get up and skip to the kitchen hungrily. We sit down and start eating. After eating I head back to my room. I sat on my bed as my mind began to wander. She suddenly felt lonely. She then realized the cause. She was going to die soon. She then tasted the salty taste of tears on her lips when she realized she was crying. She wiped her tears and laid down. She turned off her light and layed in the dark, upset and lost in thought. She then fell asleep wishing for this nightmare to end.

**A/N: Once again very sorry for the short update but I am very eager for my big surprise I will give to you soon! But however please keep the motivation coming because I need it! But however I am very sorry but this goes to barlowbabes:**

** barlowbabes: I am very sorry but I will not use your wedding Idea in this story because I'm turning it into an even bigger use :) So just know that I will not use it in this story but I will use it sometime and It will play a big part! :) So please don't be mad but trust me its going towards an even greater cause! :) Anyways please keep reading dear reader, I am thankful for your support! **

**Also! It seems like you guys haven't read the warriors series so I will not post it! But thanks for answering! :) Well that is all I have for today and I hope to update these three chapters quickly! So I can get my surprise on the rise! LOL With that please continue the support! Thx~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey readers! These next three chapters are going to be short except for the last one! Anyways I finally pre written out the story so I'm just going to post them now! But anyways your in for something thing BIG! :) Anyways please enjoy chapter 8! P.S This has pure fluff! :D -Fangirl squealing- LOL Please enjoy chapter 8! :)**

POV Jack

He woke up and smiled to himself when he realized that he was taking Elsa on another date. His heart was still torn about her news from the day before, but he knew nothing could change that, so he would just make sure she was happy. He decided to take her to an ice skating rink since she loved winter. He then got up and headed downstairs. His little sister Emma had no school and neither did he so she was eating breakfast. His mom was in the kitchen. He ate breakfast then got a shower. After he finished getting a shower he checked the time. It was 5:45pm. He got ready then headed down stairs.

"I'll be back soon!" He called as he walked towards the door. Then his little sister Emma came jetting out of no where.

"Where you going!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. He unwrapped her arms and bent down to her level.

"I'll be back!" He said in a scoff. Her eyes were watery a bit. He knew that she wanted to spend time with him, but he never did due to being with Elsa. He felt a prick of guilt.

"But where are you going?" She asked again. He smiled.

"Im taking Elsa on a date" He said simply. She grinned and that only meant she was going to tease him.

"Ooo! Im telling!" She scoffed and ran into the kitchen. He laughed then swiftly left the house. He then arrived at Elsa's house on time. I knocked on the door and Anna opened it and smile.

"Hey Jack!" Anna greeted me in her usual energetic way. She then let me in and Elsa was just descending down the stairs. She smiled when she seen me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked out happily. Once we got to my car I pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled and deepened it. After we pulled apart gasping for air she smiled.

"So where are we going tonight?" She asked smiling. God I love her so much!

"Can't tell you!" I teased her. She fake pouted and I led her to the passenger side while she kept begging for an answer. "Please tell me!" She pouted. I smirked and shook my head.

"No can do snowflake!" I teased smirking.

"Come on! If you tell me then I will marry you!" She insisted. I laughed at her plead.

"That would be nice, but..." I said smirking as I trailed off on purpose. "But no!" I smirked. She smirked at me 'angrily' and turned away from me.

"Your mean!" She huffed. I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Awe snowflake don't be like that!" I scoffed in laughter. She continued to 'ignore' me though I could tell she was fighting a smile. After five minutes of driving in silence I tried persuading her. "Snowflake...Don't be like this!" I stated smirking to myself. She glanced over at me but then quickly averted her eyes away. I scoffed in laughter. "I know your faking!" I laughed. She then broke into a giggle. She turned towards me smiling.

"Fine..." She huffed and rolled her eyes jokingly. "But where are we going and are we almost there?" She asked. I smirked.

"Were already here!" I scoffed in laughter. She smiled and I opened up her door for her. We walked to the main gate.

"Omg! No way!" She squealed when she realized where we were. I smirked at her reaction. It was so adorable.

"Omg! Yes way!" I mocked her in a high pitched voice. She glared at me in a loving way and I laughed so hard. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on me. I smiled and stopped laughing. Then I pulled her by her waist. "Come on snowflake" I smiled. She smiled and put an arm around me as I did the same thing.

POV Elsa

I was so estatic! Jack took me to an Ice skating rink! I haven't been ice skating in forever! I used to figure skate when I was little so I was really good a it. We got our skates and headed onto the rink. There weren't many people around so we had a lot of space to move around. Me and Jack skated together then we skated on our own. I glided across the ice doing twirls, spins, you name it. I then came to a halt for air as everyone began clapping. I blushed realizing that they were watching. Then Jack and I began slow skating together. I smiled as we held hands and skated. We then pulled each other in.

"I love you Snowflake" He whispered as we rested our foreheads together. I smiled.

"I love you too Jack" I whispered back. I love him so much. "You know every since I've been with you it seems like my disease doesn't exist" I whispered. He smiled.

"Well then that's a good thing right?" He asked smiling.

"A very good thing" I whispered back and we pulled each other in for a kiss. We break apart smiling as the reaming crowd 'awed' us. I blushed and he simply pulled me in for another kiss.

I swear I will never stop loving him.

**A/N: SO what you think? :) I don't have much to say then to enjoy the rest of the updates! :) Please continue the reviews, favorites, and follows please! I am really happy at how many I got! **

**Follows: 14**

**Reviews: 28**

**Favorites: 9**

**And I am really happy with that amount! :) Anyways please enjoy and continue the support thx!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dear readers I am warning you that some emotions are going to go deep this chapter and the next! But please read to the end :) Anyways enjoy! :) **

POV Jack

The next day I walked into school unfortunately, but Elsa was gonna be there so that was good, right? I saw Elsa walking into homeroom not noticing me. I took the chance. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her jump in shock. I then began laughing as she turned around to glare at me in a playful way. This is why I love her. She tries to be so serious but always fails. She then rolled her eyes and giggled after failing to be serious. I then pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled and leaned in to meet me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We then break apart when Anna coughs behind us. I blushed slightly but then directed her towards our seats. We talked for a bit more then the bell rang and we got up to go to 1st hour. Elsa and I had that class together so we walked together. We sat down in class and didn't pay attention. I then feel someone poke my arm. I look over to see Elsa looking innocent while smiling. I roll my eyes poke her back smirking. She giggled. So adorable. Then class ended and we left to our next class.

~Time skip~

I sighed relieved as the bell rung signaling the end of the day. I caught Elsa at her locker. She smiled when she seen me.

"Wanna hang out today?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said smiling. "But first I gotta go home and tell my parents, So just meet me at the park at 3" She added. I smiled.

"Alright see you then!" I said then gave her a quick kiss before leaving. As I walked home I thought of how much I loved Elsa and how great my day was going. Once I got home I put my bag in my room then headed to the park. When I got there it was 2:50pm. So I sat on the bench waiting for Elsa. As I sat on the bench I saw an ambulance rush by. Weird. I checked the time again. It was now 2:55pm. She still wasn't here! It doesn't take this long! I sighed in disappointment. I continued to wait just in case. As I sat there two cops rushed by with their sirens blaring. Strange. I then checked the time again. It was now 3:15pm. Where was she? Jus then I saw another cop and a fire truck race by and I realized something that makes my heart stop. All of those vehicles raced towards Elsa's house. I stood up worried. What happened? Is she ok? What if she had her _last_ heart attack? I shook those questions out of my head. Just as I was about to walk to her house my phone began ringing. I seen it was Anna calling.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Jack!" Anna sobbed through the phone. My heart began racing with worry.

"Anna what's wrong? What happened?" He asked worry filling him head to toe. She choked on sobs then answered.

"It happened! She had her last heart attack!"

**A/N: So this chapter wasn't much until the end of it! And you can tell where next chapter is going to be! And I'm warning you now that the next chapter is going to be upsetting so read at your own risk! Anyways continue the support as always! Thx!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! This chapter has major feels! So please read at your own risk and your surprise will be waiting for you :D So please enjoy chapter 10! (Its the final as well!)**

POV Elsa

It happened all to fast. No this isn't so suppose to be happening! I shrieked in my head. I collapsed on the floor in pain holding my chest. I let out a yelp of pain. It was getting increasingly worse and I knew what was happening. Tears began streaming down my face in pain and what this meant. I was going to die and Jack was going to live without me.

"Anna!" I screamed out. Just as she came to my rescue I fell unconscious. I then woke up shortly to be in a hospital room and hearing the steady and slow beating of my heart. I glanced up at the meter and watched as it gradually got slower and slower by the minute. My heart ached more then ever. I looked over and seen Anna, Mom and Dad, and some blonde headed guy. Anna was crying as well as my parents. Tears began to fill my eyes. Nobody needed to explain what was happening. Just then there was a knock on the door and the one I loved dearly stepped in. Jack stood there shock and hurt written all over his face. My tears got heavier and he walked over to me sadly. He sat beside me and held my hand tightly. I felt so utterly heart broken. I wanted to live a little longer and stay with Jack.

"Jack..." I choked out tears streaming down my cheek. His grip tightened on my hand.

"What is it...Snowflake" He whispered his eyes watering.

"I don't want to die..." I whimpered. I could now see a tear rolling down his cheek. I heard a choking sob from both Anna and my mom.

"Your not going to..." He whispered trying to stay strong though I could see that he was so close to breaking. I slowly turned my head towards the heart monitor. It was so close to becoming a thin straight line. "Snowflake...Look at me" He said sadly then turned my head towards him. He squeezed my hand tighter. He then leaned in and kissed me. I smiled faintly as I felt the life leak out of me. I felt my grip on Jacks loosen as my life drained away. He looked at me in horror.

"Jack, I love you so much..." I whispered. He shook his head in horror.

"No Snowflake!" He whimpered. I sadly smiled. I then looked at my parents and sister.

"I love you mom and dad...And Anna...Please be good, I love you all" I whispered. Anna shrieked in sobs and so did my mother. My father sobbed sadly. Then I looked back at Jack.

"Jack..." I whimpered.

"I'm here Snowflake..." He said wiping away some of his tears even though they streamed.

"Sing me to sleep..." I whimpered. Tear rolled down my cheeks as I glanced at the heart monitor. It was almost there. He looked a little hesitant. "Please..." I whimpered. He nodded sadly then tightened his grip on my hand.

"Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole, Without you I have no hand to hold" He sang softly. I felt my life begin lifting out of me. "Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm..." He continued then I caught the very last part before my life emptied. "Without you I'm Just a Sad Song" Was the last thing I heard before ending this perfect life.

POV Jack

I sat next to Elsa's bed while her heart monitor beeped slowly. It was close to becoming a thin line. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at her beauty. She doesn't deserver this! I mentally screamed. She then looked at me after saying her goodbyes to her parents and sister.

"Jack..." She whimpered.

"I'm here Snowflake..." I said as I wiped away some of my tears but more replaced them. My heart was shredding into the tiniest pieces possible with each breath I took.

"Sing me to sleep..." She whimpered. I felt hesitant because I've never sang in front of someone before. Tears rolled down my cheeks endlessly at her phrase. _"Sing me to sleep"_. "Please..." She whimpered. I nodded sadly then tightened my grip on her hand thinking of a song. Then the perfect song came into mind. Just a Sad Song by We The Kings.

"Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole, Without you I have no hand to hold" I sang softly to her as I felt her grip loosen with each second. "Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm..." I continued. I was noticed in pure horror as her eyes drooped to a close. I then continued the last part. "Without you I'm Just a Sad Song" I finished. I then heard the horrifying sound of the heart monitor. I looked up and saw that it was a single line. I looked down at her lifeless body. She was gone. My heart was finally ripped completely.

"Elsa?" I asked stupidly hoping for an answer. "Snowflake...Please don't leave me!" I yelped sadly. Tears began streaming down my face as I began sobbing. Anna and Elsa's parents began sobbing sadly. "Please come back Snowflake!" I plead. I put my head down on her hand and sobbed. I have never ever felt so torn and broken. Just then the nurse walked in and asked us to leave. I then got up and kissed Elsa's forehead. "I love you Snowflake..." I whispered sadly and left. I glanced one last time at her lifeless, but peaceful body. I will never, ever forget you Snowflake.

POV Jack

I layed in bed sadly still mourning my girlfriend. She died two days ago from a heart disease. I have been in bed sobbing sadly since then. I haven't ate or hardly slept either. I only wished to have Elsa in my arms again. To hear her beautiful voice. Her beautiful looks. She doesn't even have to try to look beautiful, She just is. I remembered the last thing she said to me. _Sing me to sleep_. I would always remember that phrase forever. I began crying again remembering the past two days. Then someone knocked on my door. My mother walked in without my approval.

"Jack?" She said gently.

"Go away, I'm too heart broken" I answer sadly. My voice was muffled because my head was face down into my pillow.

"I know, But someone's calling you" She said then gave me a phone. Probably Anna I thought.

"Hello?" I asked. Then I heard the most unexpected thing ever.

"Jack?" That very voice belonged to Elsa.

**A/N: YAY! The End! Also do you get where the title came from? :) Look up the song its really beautiful! I'm sorry if I made you cry, but do realize that the ending of this chapter meant a SEQUEL! ^O^ Yes there is going to be a sequel! I have so many Ideas already listed! So I will post an A/N ON more information of the sequel! Thank you all for the support you have given me through this story! I almost gave up on it but you guys drived me through it! Thank you all so much! :) So your surprise is a sequel to this story! :) Once again thank you all so much! I look forward to your reviews in the sequel! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello readers! I am so happy to make it through the first book! It was tough but very fun! Anyways, yes there is a sequel! I want to thank two of my dearest reviewers for staying with me through the story! Those two are:**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

**barlowbabes**

**I want to thank the both of you for staying there with me through the whole story! OK sequel info! :) OK so the reason I didn't post much in the A/N in the past three chapters because internet is hardly working now so I got lucky to use it now so I posted those chapters today! :) Anyways below will be sequel info! :)**

**Sequel name: Life's Second Chances**

***Ok so in Just a Sad Song, it was their last year in high school so this will be a modern college AU! Also I will be adding tons more to this story! Including Jelsa, Jackunzel, Flynunzel, Merricup, Kristanna, Pitch/Elsa! Those paring's will be in the sequel! Also note I HATE HANS! So he will not be in it :) (Can't stand him :T) Anyways! Here is a summary below!**

**Elsa came back to life after suffering her fatal and last heart attack. The overthrilled Jack is excited to have his snowflake back and go to college! However this college includes, breakups, love testing, friendship, and hatred! Everything you expect in a college! So please read as all your favorite characters suffer and cherish the joy of college! **

**SO please look forward to this sequeal! I will post the first chapter within a week so I can get it written out and I have school stuff to, But please look forward to it! :) Once again thanks so much for the support on this past book! P.S The sequel will be longer then 10 chapters! :D Once again thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey readers! Okay so Im posting this because some of you a re a bit confused at the ending and I had 1 negative review. Anyways, For those of you who are confused please re-read the last pov (Jack's). It shows that jack got a phone call from ****Elsa****. That means that Elsa is ****_still_**** alive! What I did with the plot is planned a twist, because you guys thought I was just going to kill Elsa and make Jack live. No. I made it to where she had a heart attack, and a coma. And if your confused with that, then look at it this way! **

**Elsa had a heart attack. It was suppose to be severe but it only lasted when she fell unconscious and at the hospital. When she was going to ****_'_****die' she went into a coma, which in this case killed her for a second, but the doctors made her come back (defibrillators). They kept her awakening secret until they knew she would be fine, and that's when Jack got the phone call because they made sure she was fine to survive. So I hoped that cleared up some of your confusion! :)**

**This goes to guest who gave me a bit of a rude review:**

** Guest: Guest please re-read the last chapter. Jack got a phone call from Elsa, so that only means that she's still alive. Also the reason I didn't use the wedding idea is because I had ideas for a sequel and them being married would be in the way of the story being exciting, I do plan on them getting married sometime during the series. (yes I plan on making another story after this with them) So please make sure you have your facts down before you comment something, or think before you post. Thank you. **

**So guys I hoped that helped out and yes I plan on making this a series of three or four books :) So I hope you look forward to the sequel that I plan on starting soon! :) Once again thx for the support! :) Love you all! :)**


End file.
